Jasminians
by RickyH
Summary: After Earth had been destroyed in 3015, the human race find themselves on a planet known as Jasmin far in the deepest reaches of an unknown galaxy. And as it was suspected, they were not alone… A young man named Chester Bennington (Linkin Park) finds himself wedged in a war between the Jasminians and his fellow Humans.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Jasminians

**Chapter 1**

**Fandom: **Chester Bennington, Mike Shinoda and Linkin Park  
**Pairing: **Chester/Talinda, Mike/Analene  
**Warning:** May contain violent images.  
**Rating:** M

**Author:** RickyH

**Summary:** After Earth had been destroyed in 3015, the human race finds themselves on a planet known as Jasmin far in the deepest reaches of an unknown galaxy.

And as it was suspected, they were not alone…

A young man named Chester Bennington finds himself wedged in a war between the Jasminians and his fellow Humans.

**Cast:**

**Chester** – Chester Bennington (Linkin Park- lead vocalist)

**Talinda** - Talinda Ann Bentley (Linkin Lady- Chester's wife)

**Mike** – Mike Shinoda (Linkin Park- rhythm guitarist)

**Analene** – Ana Shinoda (Linkin Lady- Mike's wife)

**Jamie **– Jamie Bennington (Son of Chester and Elka)

**Isaiah** - Isaiah Bennington (Son of Chester and Elka)

**Draven** – Draven Bennington (Son of Chester and Samantha)

**Tyler** – Tyler Lee Bennington (Son of Chester and Talinda)

**Alyssa** – (Niece of Talinda and Chester)

**Rob** - Rob Bourdon (Linkin Park- drummer)

**Phoenix** - Dave Farrell (Linkin Park- bassist)

**Brad** – Brad Delson (Linkin Park- lead guitarist)

**Hahn** - Joe Hahn (Linkin Park- turntablist)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these people in any way possible! ,-_-,

**Happy Reading! **

**The Year 3020**

As Chester stood at the entrance of the caves deep in the deserts of Jasmin, he roughs a hand up above his dark brown eyes to block the sun from his few. The sun of Jasmin was always an alarming sight to him, its heat so much more intense than this of Earth, even after Earth had felt the real wrath of its sun… Everything about Jasmin seemed to be so much more, as if among the horizon around every rock and cannon there was another secret to be found.

Long before Chester had set foot on this planet he heard stories of its beauty, as a little boy he dreamt of accompanying the astronauts on one of their two month journeys into space, but never had he dreamt that its surface would look anything like this!

Perhaps it wasn't a place for just any bean, since it was mainly consistent of scorching deserts, that had you begging for water long before 7am and maid you sink deep into your blankets by night! The sky was a constant mixture of crimson winds making it seem like you were living on a red planet of never clear skies. Water wasn't so hard to find, it was the one thing the Human's weren't able to make sense of, scorching deserts, yes, but never ending flowing rivers.

With a sigh Chester dropped his hand from his eyes as his loos hand toppled a bottle of water over his head, as he roughs his head blinking the water from his eyes he could see the City of Jasmin just among the line of his sight.

He did not turn his gaze but he knew to the south he would see another 'city' known as Humanoid base… wear hundreds of soldiers and scientists were helping a General with a huge ego, the very general responsible for starting this war with the natives and within the borders of this base thousands of Human men and woman trying to survive with what little this war has given them.

"You're up early…" a soft tired voice came from behind as a pair of arms raped around his waist.

With a smile Chester closed his hands around hers, "It's too hot to sleep."

"Chazz," She said as she rested the side of her face against his back, "Come back to bed please, the boys aren't up yet and I want some time with you while we have the chance to be alone" She asked begging. "It's hard getting you alone these days, I miss you."

"I can't, Tillie the boys will be up soon and our food is at an end, I need to go find some." He said with his heart contracting painfully that what she had said was true, he hadn't had much time alone with her the last few weeks, with trying to raze 4 boys and trying to bring this war to an end, showing affection to his pregnant wife had become somewhat of a challenge, and he hated himself for it.

"You mean steel some." She said with a giggle and he could feel her smiling against his back.

"I do what has to be done so we can survive…"

With that Talinda turned him around and stood on her tippy toes as she kissed him passionately.

With a smiling moan he embraced her and ruffled her charcoal-black bed hair, her pregnant belly pressed up against his midsection.

"Came back in one piece," she said as she stroked at his wet shortly cropped bristled dark brown hair, "and take someone with you." She said as she stroked her hands down to his flamed tattooed wrists, the ink of the flames twirling along his forearm like a hologram and as her hands came in contact with the ink it raped around her hands as if she too were now covered in the blue and red flames.

With a smile he bent down giving her one last kiss before breaking away, "I'll take Mike with me."

Ten minutes later Chester and Mike made their way through the desert, their mouths covered with bandanas to keep the sand out as they stuck to the shadows and lower parts of the cannon to stay below the radar of the Humanoid-base.

"You know what I still don't get!" Mike shouted to make his voice carry over the howling winds.

"What's that?" Chester asked over his shoulder wear he was making his way over the ledge, his eyes hidden in shadow thanks to the hoodie drawn over his Bristled short hair.

"That a sun this bloody hot doesn't give you any sun burn! I mean that's like totally nuts, right?!"

Chester couldn't help but laugh, he had never even thought about it like that "I guess it goes hand in hand with the water mystery!" he shouted back up at his long-time friend as they both free climbed down the wall of the cannon.

"This planet is just bloody weird!" Mike said as he jumped the last part, his booted feet making a cloud of dust when it touched the ground.

"Mike, I hate to break it to you," Chester said as he too jumped down, "but this planet could never be weirder than you." He said with a crocked smile at his friend.

"Aww!" Mike said as he made a heart shape in the air, "I'm so glad you noticed, I mean I have been working at it for years!"

"I rest my case my friend." Chester said laughing as he turned to continue their journey, "Now common this day isn't getting any younger and we have a bunch of hungry mouths to feed." Chester said as he moved swiftly over the rough terrain with Mike just behind him.

About two hours latter Chester and Mike finely reached the borders of Jasminian, the one and onley city of Jasmin, a city so magnificent that it stretched over half the serves of the planet. Yes it's divided by a river that runs through it and a great deal of the city is formed in the mountains, but all of the Jasminians could be found within the city borders and even as humans would have claimed difrent names for difrent parts of the city, the Jasminians had claimed it as one great City of their people.

They made their way through the city to get to the Great-Elliptic, an amazing Elliptic foundation formed in the centre of the City that becomes an entrance to the underwater community found beneath known as Elliptic-Hall, it was there wear Chester and Mike would find the meals to take home.

The underwater Community was responsible for the food planted and harvest for the people of Jasmin. Even the meet that was hunted up in the deserts would be sent down to Elliptic-Hall to be preserved.

As Chester and Mike passed the homes of the natives they could feel the hatred glares of the men and woman whom this world truly belonged to. The onley reason that the Jasminians did not move to start a fight was the way the two travellers wear dressed, The lower parts of their faces were now clear of the bandanas, but there hoodies were still drawn over their heads.

The sleeves of Chester's hoodie was torn off and the zipper left open to expose his naked chest, clearly a way to survive the blistering heats of the desert along with a pair of worn down jeans and a pair of tough boots to protect his feet. Mike was dressed in a similar way but his hoodie was taken apart almost completely, leaving onley the hoodie and the sleeves witch was raped around his neck to be warn like a scarf, like Chester he too had no shirt on with a similar pair of warn down jeans and boots.

Spun around each of the two men's left arms was a black ribbon signifying that they were part of the Resistance.

The Resistance was born about five years ago, two months after more than 35 000 humans came to Jasmin, hoping to start a new life on a planet were the human species could go exist without having to worry about, food water and air that was save to breath in, but with the natives taken aback by their arrival fear was struck into their hearts and they moved to defend their planet, resulting in the start of a war for territory.

Chester as the lead singer of a very well-known band, Linkin Park, known for their music to make it through tough times and prevail over the demons of your life, was not about to bring his family into a war that was not even necessary, Especially after having to pay millions just to board the ship that brought them here.

Unlike most of the humans whom was lucky enough to get a boarding pass, Chester and his friends refused to be a hostage by the greed and hatred General Marci was spreading under the human population. So he riced in protest clamming that piece could be found on the planet, that the humans and the Jasminians could share this world for there was more than enough open ground for the humans to start their own city.

He still remembers the day he had brought Tillie to the boarding station to leave for Jasmin…

_The world had gone to shit! The war that raged between country's for the right to the last bit of natural minerals had the world in a state so bad, that they had forgotten about what was important countless people wear starving and homeless, thousands of the human population was dying of cancer and other side effects of the Atomic-Bombs used in the war there for making the streets too dangerous to be out on, frankly it seemed like you were living in a dead zone. _

_Late one evening Chester, with the help of Talinda and the band members, he found himself on the streets of Los Angeles, well what was left of it, helping the homeless by providing a meal and clean water. _

_As he made his way over to a family of young orphans he heard a conversation taking place in an alley near bye._

"_Rougher! I don't give a dame how you do it, but find what I need to get that bloody ship filled with passengers! Like hell will I just stand watch when General Marci brings this sorry planet to an end with its entire population in it." _

_Chester had stumbled on to a heated conversation between the scantest that was responsible for the first landing on Jasmin and a co-worker and he was compelled to find a way with his family onto that ship if it was the last thing he did!_

_Soon after that night, Chester stood in an angry crowd were it was announced that onley 10 ships are able to leave to Jasmin wear a new beginning will take place for the human race, but onley the sickly wealthy will be able to board as one ticked will cost an absurd amount of money._

_Two months later Chester boarded the passenger ship with Talinda, the band and there family's and raped in Chester and Talinda's arms were three orphan boys, Jamie, Isaiah and Draven along with Talinda's niece Alyssa. Chester and Talinda just didn't have the heart to leave the 3 boys behind to die and if there pockets could have given more they would by boarding passes for all the children they could find. He could still remember how Talinda's eyes tear up, were they watched as planet Earth came to an end with a forceful explosion, killing all that was left behind hours after the ship had left the atmosphere._

Over the last five years since landing on Jasmin after two months in space, Chester had managed to form a group of Resistance, men and woman whom too was sick of the war, men and woman whom wished to protect their families. The Resistance was not onley formed out of humans but Jasminians as well… and there for the members of the Resistance was tolerated as the rest of the Jasminians did not wish to hurt their own, especially since many of the Jasminians had fallen in love with Humans, some even before the time Chester had arrived along with 35 000 others.

Jasmin was found way back in 2099 and other the years many of the Astronauts sent on missions had chosen to stay behind, to live on the planet of their lover.

The men and woman of Jasmin was in a way of human form, but with some differences. All woman and men of Jasmin had the same skin tone as this of a Caucasian human but with a more tanned look, they all have long hair of crimson colour and eyes like grey-blue pools of water, with pointed ears like they had stepped out of an elfin fantasy book.

The men were all tall and sculpted like true warriors but in a way they seemed out of balance, their midsections were a tad longer than this of a human, finer, leading up to a wider chest. Their legs long and muscular mad to run long and hard over the tough terrains, with arms longer and their hands bigger, maid to hunt antelopeians killing the animal with their bare hands, true hunters. They were dressed in a type of leather pans clinging to their legs like a second skin in the same grey-blue colour as their eyes, along with a pair of black boots maid of a material Chester could not identify. They ware belts that hold a knife in place, a knife that would light up in a bright orange colour whenever it was drawn from its hilt. Like Chester and Mike they would not wear a shirt.

As for the woman of Jasmin, they were more of human form than there men. Their bodies were shorter than this of their male comrades and curved to make all males whimper in lust, their hands were smaller, to make it more comfortable for handling the children and making meals. Their crimson hair hung loos all the way down to the small of their backs with two fine braids running just above their pointed ears on each side. They too were dressed in the same boots and grey-blue leather that clung to their smaller bodies in a similar way as this of the men, except they were covered in it almost completely, it was in the form of a fool body suit but with the arms and shoulders left open, with a dress look overlapping their pans to the centre of their legs.

When Chester and Mike finely got to the Great-Elliptic they disappeared into a hidden passageway, that lead down to where they would receive the food they would need for the next week. Not meat, the meat they would hunt themselves, just like the men of Jasmin, maybe not as effortless, but all the same.

This time Mike made his way down the passageway in front, his steps almost as if he wanted to run down the dark hall and Chester just smiled at his friend's excitement.

After a few minutes of darkness Mike and Chester came into a room of extreme beauty. They were now deep under the crimson water found beneath the city, part of the river that is found running through the city near the mountains. The room they were in was one big open ellipse, the walls maid of class that looked over the entire under water city, in plain view was a tower foundation looking over homes as far as the eye could see on the rocky serves of the river, the light coming from up above made it seem like the city was formed in the middle of a cave formed deep in the ocean. The tower was the home of the king of Jasmin, but the most inspiring was the men and woman found with in the water, doing their part in an honest day of work.

Like the men and woman of Jasmin found on the serves, the men and woman down in Elliptic-Hall were dressed in the grey-blue clothing, but barefoot and was of the same shape, but their hair was a pail white colour with gills found at their ribcages. Between their finger and toes were fine layers of skin to help with swimming at a forceful speed. Instead of pointed ears they had shell-like ears and nails strong and deadly sharp to catch fish without the help of a weapon. They were known as Merminians

"Mike!" Chester heard a happy high pitch voice call his friends name and he turned his attention to the left just in time to watch Mike taking a Merminian up into his arms.

She was a beautiful little bean with pail white hair and skin as pail as marble, she had slightly bigger eyes than a human in the colour of slimy-green. Like her fellow Merminians she too had fine skin between her fingers and toes and gills at her ribcage, dressed in the familiar grey-blue fabric that outlined her curves like a second skin. When she smiled two fangs were found in her upper jaw.

"Hi there babe, sorry were late." Mike said as they broke there kiss.

'_Late?_' Chester thought frowning as he watched the two lovers. 'Did Mike plan on making this trip earlier than today?' Chester thought to himself.

"Figured you and Chester would show up eventually." She said smiling as she glanced at Chester waiting patiently. "Hello Chazzy."

"Hello Analene." he greeted back with a smile.

"Okay let's get you boys what you came for." She said as she pooled away from Mike and walked to a latch found in the floor with a closed compartment next to it.

Mike and Chester both waited patiently as Analene readied the serum that would allow the two humans to breathe and under water.

As Analene stuck the needle into Chester's arm he felt the serum flow into his veins and seconds later he felt the stinging tarring at his ribcage, opening the gills he will be breathing from. As soon as the gills had formed in his skin he felt a rush of extra air filling his longs and as he exhaled he watched as his fingers and now bare feet formed fine skin between the lines of his fingers and toes. He smiled as he knew within a few seconds this new adaption would allow him not onley to breathe under water and swim at a rapped pace but it would allow him to talk under water as well.

After injecting Chester with the green serum she moved on to Mike while Chester opened up the latch were they will be jumping into Elliptic-Hall.

As soon as Chester jumped in and moved away Mike and Analene followed with their hands entwined.

After about 5 minutes of swimming at a normal pace, Chester followed Analene and Mike into a building known as the storage unit. Inside, Analene filed the backpacks Mike and Chester had brought along with supplies that looked like square like packages raped in some kind of slimy layer and green seaweed was spun around it to keep it in place. After she had filled the bags with as much food as it could take, Chester swung the bags onto his back, the one over the other.

"You shore you'll be okay getting back on your own?" Mike asked as he watched his friend get ready for the journey back into the cannon deserts.

"Yes, I always am, you and Analene enjoy your day together."

"Days…" Analene said smirking as she moved closer to Mike.

"I want to stay longer this time; I was thinking I could stay till your 2de return trip." Mike said when he saw Chester's confused look.

"Oh, okay shore."

"You don't mind right?" Mike asked softly.

"No not at all." Chester said forcing a smile

He knew this day would come, Mike had fancied Analene since the first time he had seen her when a Merminian named Abriane had spotted Chester and a few of his men seeking food just outside of town. Abriane had formed alliance with the Resistance almost instantly after that and had shown them the way to Elliptic-Hall were Analene, whom is the sister of Abriane, would see to it that they had food to take home, and not long after she too had shown interest in Mike. Now the two have been getting together for the last 4 years, each vised stretching longer and longer. Unfortunately Analene as a Merminian are not able to stay emerged for more than 4 hours without drying out. Now the onley question left was when will Mike finely give up the serves, to spend the rest of his life here with Analene as a Merminian? And when he finely did, what would become of their friendship.

As Chester got back to the docking chamber he reached up to open the latch onley to watch it open for him, but no one was in sight in the open hall above his head. Frowning he desided that it must be one of the Jasminians bringing food down to be packaged and was kind enough to give him a chance to get out. So he did.

"Thanks…" he said with his eyes on the steps leading him out of the water. And as soon as his upper body was out of water he felt the gills and fine flesh between his fingers melt away, while his hoodie was still socked with water, which always helped with the blistering hot trip back to the caves.

"Don't thank us yet you savage!" He heard a brutal voice before the agenizing blow to the side of his head with a hard object…

Please review !


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Jasminians

**Chapter 2**

**Warning:** May contain violent images.  
**Rating:** M

**Author:** RickyH

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these people in any way possible! ,-_-,

**Happy Reading! **

Chester was awakened by a brutal blow to his gut along with a splash of water to his face. He struggled to get his eyes to see past the bloody water and the stinging-throbbing pain above his left eye. His mind soon made sense of the fact that he was hanging in the air, tied to the ceiling of the room by orange flaring-ropes, the Jasminians used to bind the limbs of their captives these ropes would burn the flesh of the victim whenever he would move in protest.

His body was hanging awkwardly forward with his arms drawn backward in such a manner he felt like his shoulders would pop out of their sockets at any time, his legs were bound together and drawn back in the same manner to make his body prop forward.

Blinking his eyes clear of the water he found a pair of Jasminian boots in front of him and he could sense three more men around in the room, speaking in the Jasmin language, Chester still wasn't able to learn after five years and he probably never would.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He choked out after a second blow was thrust into his right cheek, making it seem as if his eye was about to explode out of its eye socked and had his body swinging from side to side, the ropes burning into his flesh.

"Savage Human!" the Jasminian spat in a poor English, "You have no respect do you! Coming to our world like it is yours to take and expecting us just to stand back! And then you come along," He paused for a second onley to rip the black resistance ribbon from Chester's arm, "You come along making promises of living in peace! If you ask me you have no businnes in wearing this ribbon!" he continued to spat as he grabbed at Chester's chin, forcing his head and eyes upward.

"I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN THE PROMISES I HAVE MAID!" Chester screamed as his shoulders screamed at him in protest.

"Oh? Have you not?" the Jasminian asked with his voice socked in sarcasm, "Then why do your human leaders still make battle planes!"

"I don't know about you, but I haven't seen them taking action on their planes!" Chester chocked out in relieve as the Jasminian let go of his chin, making his head drop back into his chest, the pressure on his shoulders easing a bit. "Have you ever wondered why my people haven't taken action against yours?" he asked more at ease.

Chester watched through his lashes as the Jasminian draw a chair closer, swinging it around and propping down on it with his arms coming to rest on the back of the chair, his long legs spread open over the sides. "Bet you're gonna tell me." The crimson haired man said as he swirled his orange glowing blade in his oversized hand.

"My race is onley about over the 45 000 people by now," Chester said with a sigh, "But yours… You are millions…"

"Are you saying your people fear our numbers?" The Jasminian said now bringing the blade in his hand to a stop.

"It's bad battle tactics to lead your men into a war they are shore to loos… But numbers aren't the onley reason General Marci hasn't attacked yet." Chester said as he tried to lift his body to take the wait of his arms.

"Oh, don't stop talking now Savage."

With another sigh Chester continued, "Have you ever been in love, Capitan?"

With that the Jasminian found his feet, his huge fist pumping inward.

"My point is!" Chester rushed out before a blow could be forced his way, "Our people and yours have found love in one another, if General Marci was to attack he would be forcing have his human race to stand up in war against their own people, as is the same reason why your King has not attacked Humanoid Base."

"Ah yes!" the Capitan agreed, "Another reason for you savages to go away; your men are steeling our woman, taking our sons and daughters to be for their own!"

Chester sighed as he dropped his head, "You wouldn't understand…"

"I think he just inclined that you are stupid." A voice said from behind

"I am inclined to agree with you." The Capitan said with a smirk as he moved the chair back to its place, "We should teach him a little respect."

It had been a few minutes since the Capitan had continued his assault on the leader of the Resistance when Chester's arms were drawn even more backward, filling the room with Chester's agenizing scream and a brutal popping sound from his left shoulder.

The Capitan smirked as he continued to draw his captive backward when a deep voice came from the doorway, "Gaidian! Stop it let the man be, he has not wronged you!"

This had the Capitan and his men let go of the chains, sending Chester crashing into the mettle-graded floor.

"Ah, Abriane," Gaidian smirked, "Come to kiss you're new leaders ass have you?"

"The king has asked for your presence, along with your men." Abriane said simply were he stood in the doorway.

With an annoyed look Gaidian looked down at Chester, "It's you're lucky day Savage." He said and mad his way out of the room, one of his soldiers shouldering Abriane so badly it mad the man stumble backwards.

As soon as the Capitan and his men were gone, Abriane rushed over to Chester, unbinding his now burned wrists and ankles. "Chester are you okay?" he asked in similar bad English.

"I am now my friend," Chester said as he sat up strait, his left arm hanging awkwardly by his side, "How did you find me and what will toughs men do when they realize that the King did not request their presents?"

"That's why I need to get you out of here as fast as I can…" Abriane said as he took hold of Chester's shoulder and slammed it back in place. Ignoring Chester's painful scream he helped his Human friend to get his boots on and back on to his feet and when dragged him out of the room on the right arm, the bags filled with their food drawn over Abriane's shoulders.

"Mike, what about Mike?" Chester protested as he followed the Merminian down the passageway.

"Mike is safe, they will not move to touch him when he is with my sister, now please Chester you need to get back to the caves as fast as your feet can carry you!" Abriane pushed as he crashed into the floor.

"Abriane!" Chester screamed as he paused to help his friend. He was shocked to find that Abriane's skin had gone dray, little cracks had formed all over his marble like skin. "What's happening to you?" Chester chocked out as he went down on his knees by his friends side.

"I'm drying out," Abriane said with a sand paper voice as he took the backpacks from his shoulders. "Follow the passage down the hall, till you find the 4th latch leading up."

"Drying out but that would mean you've been out here 4 hours?" Chester said frowning

"Go!" Abriane urged as he pushed the bags into Chester's arms.

"No! Abriane, I won't leave you!" Chester protested as he swung the bags onto his shoulders, his pain momentarily forgotten.

"Chester please we don't have time!" Abriane said pushing his friend away, "RUN CHESTER, RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"

Against his will Chester found his feet and turned to find his way out.

"DON'T FORGET, THE 4TH LATCH!" Chester heard Abriane scream as he ran down the passage.

As Chester climbed his way out of Great-Elliptic he cursed for leaving his friend behind, was this the last time he would see Abriane? Was this the end for the loyal Merminian?

He had to force himself not to turn around and go back; he carried himself as fast as his feet could carry him through the city back into the desert.

By the time his booted feet touched the desert sand the sun had begun to set making the sky a mixture of vibrant colours. The days on Jasmin were short but blistering hot; the sun would come up around 6 in the morning and set around 4pm.

As he now eased into the shadows of the nearby cannon he slowed his movement, his left hand resting against the wall as he lowered his head, his feet had come to an stop were he found himself now in the protective cover of shadow. His shoulders screaming in protesting pain and the burned ligament marks around his ankles and Flaming wrists was now raw and stung rapidly as the sand smashed into him by the howling wind.

"His body cried in exhaustion and pain but his mind was filled with the images of Abriane's dried out skin.

"Please God don't let him be dead." Chester begged as he looked up at the crimson sky.

The walk home was brutal! With each passing second the night air grew colder, and as he had very little clothing he could feel it straight through to his bones, the flesh around his wounds had gone blue.

After about an hour he could barely feel his fingers and toes, he had his hoodie

Drawn over his head and kept it close to his skin by clutching it with his hands.

The winds had begun to pick up making it seem that for each step he took forward he took two steps back. At some point he had lost track at how long he had been walking and all he could hear was his teeth cluttering down on each other.

By the time Chester reached the ledge he was to climb to get home, and he prayed it was the right ledge, for it had grown so dark he could barely see his hand in front of his face, the winds had grown so strong he had to push against it. His wounded shoulder screamed at him in protest along with the stinging of his wounded wrists and ankles as he reached up to take hold of the ledge wall, onley to have his hoodie blown off his head and his tiered body forced into the now cold desert sand.

He scrambled to get off the backpacks still drawn over his shoulders as the food with in was cold against his bear back. Never had he hated the Jasminian seaweed more than at this moment.

Jasminian seaweed was used for many things: one – it was used to make the serum that allowed humans and Jasminians to become adaptable to living under water, two – it was used on wounds, once it was boiled it was placed over the wound, healing the injury almost instantly, three - when the seaweed was spun around the slimy layer used to cover the packages of food it would freeze the food soled and no matter how hot its surroundings would be it would remain frozen until the seaweed was cut lose.

After rolling over on to his stomach that's where he stayed, his body refusing to go any feather.

'_Get up Chester, you need to get up!_' he urged himself knowing that he would freeze to death if he was to stay in his current position.

"_You're shore about this?" Chester asked where he stood hand in hand with Talinda in the caves they had found suitable to make a community of. She was dressed in a white dress, which use to be her favourite dress to wear on a hot summer's day back on earth._

"_I'm shore," She said smiling, "We've waited long enough, Chazzy; we waited for the war to end on earth, which never did, if we wear to wait for this war to end, we'll never say I do."_

_And with that they had taken their vows, it wasn't the wedding Chester had intended to give Tillie, but she was right, waiting any longer would be a waste of time._

_It had been onley three months sins the humans had come to Jasmin and it was clear that it would be months maybe even years before they would be able to live in peace._

_With the caves lit up by Jasminian lights and the last bit of sunlight, Linkin Park members and their families, along with the men and woman whom had joined the resistance had come together to celebrate Chester and Talinda getting married. It might not have been very legit but lucky enough one of the men whom had joined the resistance was a Priest and more than happy to marry the cupule._

_As they exchange the rings they had picked out months before leaving earth, Chester watched as Talinda's eyes let up with tears._

"_I love you." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her after the Priest had announced them as husband and wife._

"_Oh, Chester." she said smiling as she broke away…_

"_Chester!" she screamed as she was ripped from his arms drawn back into shadow_

"_Tillie!"_

"_Chester! Chester!" she kept screaming reaching-_

"CHESTER CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Chester was ripped out of his dreams by a familiar voice and a painful jerking of his shoulders. As he blinked confused he saw the shadow of a man and three others behind him.

"Phoenix?"

"It's me pall, thought we lost you there for a second." Phoenix said smiling as he helped his friend to sit up straight.

"How did you find me?" Chester asked confused as Rob took the bags from him, giving one of them to Hahn, whom was holding two spotlights, powered by the same source of light used in Jasminian and Elliptic-Hall.

"We knew that something had gone wrong when you didn't return by midday, so we set out hoping to find you trapped somewhere." Brad said as he and Phoenix helped him to his feet.

"Wears Mike, Chazz?" Rob asked.

"His in Elliptic, he wanted to stay behind until my second return trip." Chester said groaning in pain.

"Jesus, Chester," Phoenix said alarmed, "What happened to you?" As he looked at his friends wounds.

"Just get me home, please." Chester begged as he avoided the eyes of his friends.

After 45 minutes the boys finely reached the caves, with Chester's arms wrapped around the necks of Phoenix and Brad, while Hahn and Rob carried the supplies and spot lights.

"Daddy!" five year old Tyler came running over with his arms stretched out to his Father and crushed into Chester's leg, as his little arms spun around it. Tyler was born about 8 months after Chester and Talinda had taken their vows.

"Wow, easy there buddy." Chester said crunching inward as the weight of his son took the last bit of stealth out of him with Phoenix and Rob taking hold of him just in time.

"Chester!" Talinda cried as soon as she saw her husband whom looked like he had stepped right out of a war zone.

"I'm okay Tillie." He said faintly as he stroked at Tyler's hair.

"Okay? Are you kidding me!" She said as she helped Phoenix and Brad to set him down on a chair. "What happened to you Chester?" she asked worried while she took hold of his head to inspect his wounded face.

"I was ambushed on my way out of Elliptic-Hall by a Jasminian Capitan and three of his men." Chester said as he leaned his head back to give Talinda a better view at his wounds, not in the mood to upset his wife more by telling her that 'he was fine'.

"Ambushed?" Rob asked frowning as Jamie brought a bowl of boiled seaweed over to his adoptive mother, "I thought we wear past the part were the Jasminians try to ring the necks of Resistance members."

"Apparently not." Hahn said where he and Brad were packing out the supplies Chester had risked his life for.

"What did they do to you Chazzy?" Tillie asked concerned as she rapped boiled seaweed around one of his wounded wrists.

"It wasn't as bad as it seems." Chester lied to spear his wife the details, but the look in her dark brown eyes made it clear that she didn't believe him.

"Babe, could you please just patch me up as fast as you can; I need to get back there." Chester said avoiding her eyes.

"Back?" She asked shocked with three more voices echoing hers, "What do you mean back?"

"Abriane," Chester said with a faint heart, "I think he might be dead I have to go back and make shore, he risked his life for me I can't just sit around while he might be gone."

"Chester what on earth do you mean Abriane might be dead?!" Phoenix asked almost harshly, which were to be expected sins Phoenix and Abriane had become great friends in the last 3 years.

"He must have been looking for me," Chester said with a saddened face, "Cause when he found me he was dried out, he forced me to leave him behind."

"So you just left! Damn it Chester!" Phoenix growled angrily.

"It's not like I wanted to Dave!" Chester screamed in protest.

"Chester!" Phoenix growled as he charged to his friend as if to grab the him by his neck, but Rob and Brad took a hold of the man as Chester found his feet to defend himself, his right hand twirling Talinda in behind him.

"You have about five seconds to tell us what happened down there or I swear!" Phoenix said in a booming voice with his index finger pointing brutally at Chester over Brad's shoulder since his band mates were still trying to stop a fight from happening.

With a sigh Chester patted at Talinda's hand, which was spun around Chester's lien midsection, to hold her man back, to comfort her as he begun to tell the events of the day down in Elliptic-Hall.

By the time Chester was done explaining Phoenix had relaxed enough to have Brad and Rob back down, tough he clearly was still worked up with his back bone in a straight line and his arms crossed. "If this Capitan Gaidian is the man you make him out to be" Phoenix said as he zipped his hoodie (One that was not taken apart, used to keep them warm at night.) up to his neck, "We should leave, now…"

"Phoenix you can't," Talinda said fearing for the lives of the men in her life, "If you leave now you'll freeze to death!" She said begging.

"But what if that Jasminian creature got hold of him!" Phoenix protested and it was clear that Chester too was ready to leave alongside his friend as he too was warming up with a jacked.

"Daddy" Yong Tyler said rapping his arms around his Father's leg, his face tear stained, "Don't go he said looking up at his Father in a similar way as this of Talinda.

As Chester stroked at his son's hair he was heartbroken at how fast his little boy was growing up, almost 6 years old and already he knew what it meant if his Father was to leave into the desert now.

"Phoenix, Chester pleases," Hahn said lifting his hands as if asking the men to stop, "Talinda is right, you can't leave now. Please think about your families… "He said gesturing to Phoenix's bride to be along with Talinda and the kids hoping that this would be enough to stop the men from going on a suicide mission.

With this Chester and Phoenix looked at one another for the first time since the fight and then like they sheared one mind their eyes drifted to their loved once.

Linsey, whom was Phoenix's wife to be, was seated in the corner her hand covering her mouth as she looked at her man with fear in her eyes.

Talinda had her arms raped around 7 year old Draven along with her niece Alyssa, while 15 year old Jamie stood by her side and still rapped around the leg of Chester, Tyler had rested his head against his Father, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"We'll leave at first light." Chester said faint hearted as he once again meat the eyes of Phoenix…

Please review!


End file.
